Just Another Guy Right?
by AquaPolarBear
Summary: Annabeth is tired of moving. After moving to Manhatten, she is cooped up and barely knows anyone. That is until she gets a little too close for comfort to a guy named Percy Jackson. Literally. He is the single most annoying person she has ever met. She's SO glad he's not going to her school... *PERCABETH WARNING*:D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! My name is AquaPolarBear. I am so excited because this is my first fanfiction. Feel free to leave a comment. They are extremely helpful and gratifying.**

 **Unfortunately I do not own PJO, or the cover picture. Riordan is so lucky...**

 **Happy swimming!(sorry I love to swim so yeah)**

 **Annabeth's POV**

Yep. I'm the new girl once again. My name is Annabeth Chase. Since moving to Manhattan I've been... well, plain miserable. Most teens already have friends from school to hang out with over the summer. I know exactly one person. Thalia. She's awesome, but has been grounded for like, the last forever. So, no friendly hangouts or anything. I have siblings, but that is DEFINATELY not a plus. So to sum it up, I am stuck here with only one friend who I can't even really talk to for the rest of summer break. Fun right? At least it's only one more lonely week.

I don't feel like doing anything, but I figure it's a pretty nice day, and anything is better than just laying on my bed. I get up, stretch, and grab my shoes. I groan as I remember who will be down stairs waiting for me. I sprint down and am SO close to the door. I am literally two feet from exiting into paradise (i'm desperate here) when I feel hands clamp on to my shirt.

"Where are you going, Annabeth?" Bobby, or Mathew calls to my back. I sigh. Even though they were slightly more mature now than a couple years back, they're still just as nosy. I turn around and glare at him. Bobby wears a wicked grin. I can tell it's Bobby, but barely. My two step-brothers aren't identical twins, but they might as well be. Both boys are the same height, several inches shorter than I am. Both boys have dirty blonde hair, and have the same close cropped style. Both boys are slim but not too muscular. The only noticeable difference between the two are their eyes. Bobby has golden-brown eyes just like his hair, but Mathew has deep blue ones. It's a uncommon to have three children with completely different eye colors, so when ever we go out "as a family" this is often how it goes:

Stranger: "You have beautiful twins there. Aren't you two the sweetest! Oh, and who is this young lady! Your cousin?"

I swat Bobby's hands off my shirt. "Get off. Where _I_ go is none of _your_ business."

"Aww," He whines in a high pitched voice, loud enough for the whole house to hear. Not this again! A moment later, Mathew is at his side looking joyfully at me.

"Why won't you take us?" He almost yells, catching on to what was happening. I know what they are doing. They will whine until my stepmom cuts in, telling me to do whatever they cry about. If the boys want me to take them out too, she will make me.

"What's going on in there?" Called it. My stepmom approaches me wearily. "Can't you take them... wherever you're going?" She asks me. _Uh... no_. I think. _Why can't she see through this curtain of trickery these... these_ _ **animals**_ _are holding up?_ I glower at the ground.

"Fine," I spit.

I hadn't decided exactly where to go yet, so I take my eleven year old step-brothers to the place they hate the most. The park. They both have a complete mine-craft and terreria obsession **(A/N those are games my actual brother's play)** and I know they don't like being outside. I pull into the park's parking lot and they just stare at me.

"Are we seriously stopping here?" Mathew asks, incredulous. The look on his face is priceless. I laugh. I should do this more often.

"Uh, yeah!" I say trying to sound normal, not like I'm laughing my head off. "We are going for a walk!" Bobby studied me carefully, trying to figure out whether I'm kidding or not. Mathew glanced at Bobby, as if he and I were playing a joke on him. I am delighted by their reactions, I have to say. I laugh again and turn to start toward the path. I hear scuffling and the car door slamming and knew the boys were coming. Yay! (sarcasm, people)

Central Park was actually really pretty. It's all very controlled, like all things in the city, but still nice. There is the occasional blooming tree, or budding bush, which stand out like the sun in a cloudless sky. I know that sounded cheesy, but give me a break. I've been living in our apartment for the last week. Plus, I was still not used to seeing buildings and skyscrapers instead of cows and their patties.

After about ten minutes of walking I turn my head sideways to look at the twins. Their faces are already pink and they look like... well, gamers outside. OK never mind, that's stereotyping. But they weren't in the best of shape. Bobby comes up to me.

"Geez...we get it, sis. You've … you've proved... proved your point...when are we going back?" He asks while gasping for air. I turn back around, all ready to be, you know, like, angry-sister-who-keeps-her-brothers-outside-while-they-are-powerless-against-it. But I didn't get that far.

This dude is running at me. Apparently, he isn't looking where he is going, because he crashes into me, hard. I stumble, trying to regain my footing. However, he (by he I mean the guy who I ran into) was not as sure-footed. He fell sideways quickly and manages to twist his arms around to catch himself... dragging me with him of course. I fell on top of the guy! I was mortified. I met his glistening green eyes. There is an awkward silence, and then I realize. There really isn't a un-weird way to say this but, he is hot. He is wearing dark shorts and a blue v-neck. He is lean, fairly tall, and muscular. His jet black hair is tangled and blown everywhere. His eyes are bright green. Despite tripping and probably cutting his hands, he looks relaxed. He tried but failed, to pat down his hair. He reminds me of a surfer. He continues looking at me with those eyes. All of a sudden he laughed.

"Watch where you're going next time!" Seriously dude? Watch where _I'm_...

I jump up. "Ok, hold up. You were the one who wasn't looking!" As I yelled this, I remember that isn't entirely true, but he didn't know that. "I can't believe you!" I know I am overly mad, but my step-brother's are snickering and I hate it when they laugh at me.

"Well, if you were looking you could have steered clear of me." He is laughing harder. I am getting more angry by the second. My brothers are still cackling away, and I turn away from the guy. You have to understand how infuriating it is to have three boys laughing at you to understand what I did next. I slap the dude.

"Whatever." I snap

How is he _still_ laughing?! I slapped him pretty hard. His low giggle is SO annoying, but cute at the same time. Whoa, there Annabeth. What are you talking about? Cute? OK forget I said that last part.

I can't take it. I start to walk away, but he scrambles up and grabs my arm. I turn slowly. " Sorry about running into you. I was watching the ripples on that pond over there." He waits. I wait.

"So you're just gonna walk away without telling me your name?" He smiles at me. I don't know why I even said anything. If I was in that situation with any other person I would have ignored him/her. But this was different. When he smiled, anyone could see that he was nice, loyal and trustworthy... but also annoying.

I took his outstretched hand and said, "Annabeth Chase"

"Percy Jackson"

 **OK ya'll hope you enjoyed this first chapter. This is my first fanfiction and I really would like to get some reviews. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Please tell me what I can do to improve. I would love to hear your thoughts. Also plot ideas would be great, as I actually have no idea what will happen in this story! I'll try to update soon. Thanks for reading!**

 **Peace**

 **Love**

 **Swim**

 **Percy**

 **AquaPolarBear**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! My name is AquaPolarBear. Special thanks to** **clo7615** **and** **Chaos is bae** **for reviewing my first chapter. I absolutely love when people leave a review. Even if it is flames, it helps me improve my work. Thanks to everyone who favorited/commented/followed the previous chapter. You have no idea how much it means to me. Also, tell me if I should have longer chapters, or shorter chapters, or just-stay-the-same chapters. If I have longer chapters it will take longer for me to write. If I have shorter chapters it will take less time. Tell me what you think!**

 **I just moved up levels in swimming and am so so so excited. You probably don't want to hear about that though. Sorry just wanted to share a little bit of my personal life with yall.**

 **Chaos is bae: I will try to add those couples in. I am a fan of both Jasper and Caleo and will try to make it happen! I am so torn up about the ending where it never says if Leo comes back or not! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **clo7615: . I am so so so excited to hear that you enjoyed this first chapter! I love hearing positive feedback, because it really inspires me to keep going. Comments make my day. Thank you so much for reviewing! (Note to everyone who is reading: Definitely check out clo7615's profile. It made me laugh so hard XD)**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **Me: Noooo! Don't make me say it! I won't, you can't make me!**

 **Percy: Seriously, just do it. JDI people!**

 **Annabeth: Hurry up already. Do you want to read my point of view or not?! The readers are probably bored to death right now!**

 **Me: Fine... I guess... I don't... I don't own PJO. *sobs***

 **Percy: Sorry for that entertaining little... scene. You are free to read now.**

 **Annabeth: You do realize you are just producing more words by apologizing, which they then have to read.**

 **Percy: Whatever. You just produced a whole lot of words by explaining that to me.**

 **Me: (yelling in the backround) OK... On to the chapter now guys!**

 **Happy swimming!(sorry I love to swim so... yeah)**

 **Annabeth's POV**

I had to walk away. I'm sorry. I know that it was rude and yada yada yada, I just... well. After all that happened it was too embarrassing to even acknowledge. People were staring! So, I left the guy, Percy, just standing there watching my retreating back. I've got to say, when I shook his hand, he seemed like the type of guy who I would really like to be around. I mean, cute, funny, easy-going, and very cute. Oops, I already said that. On the other hand, I really hate people who make me look stupid. Blondes are not all dumb and stereotypical! Just because my hair color is different than all you dark haired people, doesn't mean my brain is any different! People who saw the aftermath of that little scenario probably thought it was all my fault that I had run into Percy but in reality I hadn't actually he had run into me and it was his fault and... yeah. To sum it up - I looked stupid, and I hate looking stupid.

It's been a week since all that happened so here I am. With nothing to do, I decide to call Thalia. Tonight is the night before the first day of school, which funnily enough, I am looking forward to!

My cellphone rings four times before she picks up.

"Hey... Nervous about the first day?"

"Actually, not really. I'm never nervous about the classes, but this time I am nervous about the people who will be there." Please not Percy Jackson. He looked too old to be in high school anyway. He won't be there... I hope.

"There isn't anything... to worry about. I'll introduce you... to some of my friends... tomorrow," she says, obviously distracted.

"Am I interrupting something?"I sigh

"Actually yes. My brother, Jason, challenged me to a game of ping pong, and I am in the process of beating him to a pulp."

"Ok, uh, see you tomorrow, I guess."

"See ya, Annabeth."

I hear a yell and shouting from the end of the line just before she hangs up. Suddenly, I am extremely glad I don't live at Thalia's house.

"Wake up Annabeth, you're going to be late!"

I drag myself out of bed, glance at the clock, and my heart plummets. 6:45. I need to leave in ten minutes to get to school on time. I scramble up, throw my hair into a ponytail, brush my teeth and get dressed. When I finally get downstairs the twins are screaming something about lucky charms. My dad is waiting for me.

"Breakfast is on the table. I heard you were in a hurry, so I made it for you." He yells over the noise.

"Thanks Dad! You're the best!" I grab my oatmeal my dad made me, and hurry out the door.

I get to Goode right on time. I barely know anything about this school. I know:

1)It's official name is Goode high school

2)Thalia goes there

I hope:

1)Percy Jackson won't be there (gods, that would be embarrassing)

2)It will be better than my previous schools (doubtful, though my standards are pretty low.)

I jog into the main room, and immediately see this will be no different than any other school I have ever gone to. Everyone has their little group of friends. I never seem to fit in to any of those groups. I hate high school.

I see Thalia. Her electric blue eyes open wide when she sees me. She is dressed in all black, and a purple streak runs through her dark, choppy hair. She jogs toward me (I have no idea how she manages that in her almost knee high boots) and I think she is about to yell at me. She hugs me.

"Where in the world have you been?" She says gruffly."I missed you over the summer!" She had moved at the start of the summer, whereas I had moved at the end.

"I did call, you know. _Several_ times." I put emphasis on the 'several'.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Since we moved my mom has been... hard to deal with." She looks uncomfortable. I know what 'hard to deal with' means.

"It's fine Thalia. What's your first class?" I wait. She is watching a boy drifting around. He seems unsure where he should go. He has blonde hair, and blue eyes. One side of his face has a long scar covering his cheek. He wears a permanent smirk on his face, like he's laughing at the world. Slowly, he walks over to Thalia and I.

"Hey, do you know where Mrs. Kennen's science class is?" He looks at Thalia, who is frozen. This is unusual for her, as she is usually so sassy and strong. She quickly points a finger down one of the hallways to our left.

"Uh, ok. Thanks," he says uncertainly, but smiling all the while. He walks away. Thalia's face is completely red.

I burst into giggles. "Smooth, Thalia Grace." I realize my mistake right after I said it. She smacks my arm with defiance. "I know I know I know I know I know," I say quickly. She hates it when anyone says her last name. "I change the subject back to the guy who came to ask for directions."Do you know that guy?"

"Nope. I've seen him around though. He works at that donut store... Moster Donuts I think."

"Eww! I hate that place!"

"Really? I know it's dirty, but his donuts are exceptional!"

"His?" I ask.

"It's." She corrects.

"Someone has a crush!" I laugh. "You went to Monster Donuts to see him!"

"Shut up." She grumbles and smacks my arm again. My arm will be red later.

"So..." I prod her arm."What _is_ your first class?" She pulls out her schedule.

"Let's see here. Well, we're in the same homeroom! Oh, that's just perfect. My first class is science with Mr..." She frowns at the page. "Angalup...no uh, anglesup... ok, I have no idea." She pauses, then looks at me for help.

"We both know that we both have dyslexia. So, I have NO IDEA why you are looking at me for help."

"I look to you for help because you can actually occasionally read something," she explains.

I roll my eyes before pulling out my schedule too, checking to see if we have any classes together. I stop when I see the first thing on my list. Tour.

"What the heck! I have to skip the entire first period, because of this stupid tour." I grumble.

"Are you seriously complaining about skipping classes?" She demands. I blush.

"Yes. I like learning." Thalia is still looking at me disbelievingly , so I continue. "I also don't want to be the only one to skip the first class." Thalia had moved earlier this year, so she probably went through orientation already. I wasn't sure if there were any new kids besides me. I was about to ask if anyone else would be there, when she spoke.

"I guess I'll see you around," I say. I'm just glad I haven't seen Percy yet. If he wasn't here by now, he probably doesn't go here. I let out a relieved sigh.

 **Percy's POV**

Late again. What are the odds? I even told my mom that this was the one day we couldn't be late. Mom and I have not even left the house yet, and it's already 7:15 and school starts at 7:30 and it takes like 20 minutes to get there which means- My mind spins and I give up. Why put myself through something like math before I even get to school? Its not worth the effort.

What I am trying to say is we are gonna be late.

Mom and I leave at 7:20. We sit in silence while I eat my blue eggs. Going to a new school is always nerve wracking but this time even more so. I don't know why. I try not to think about the one subject my mind has been fixed on for the last couple of days. Annabeth. Her blonde curly hair, her calm gray eyes piercing me like a dagger, her- See? I'm doing it again. After we crashed, our eyes met, and I can NOT get her eyes out of my head. It's almost disturbing. I'm torn between hoping she'll be at this school, and dreading it. I hope she's at the school I go to, because I want to get to know the beautiful girl from the park. Sadly, that beautiful girl was also a very annoying person with an incredibly smart mouth. Her mouth would be the end of him.

What am I even talking about? Beautiful girl? I briefly met this girl. I don't know her at all, and I'm already... I need to distract myself.

I look at my mom. I'm worried about her. She seems to be tired all the time now, and has dark circles under her eyes. She is more distant, which is really weird because we've always had the best relationship. I decide to question her about it.

"Mom?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you look so tired?" She twists her head for a second to look at me before turning her gaze back to the road.

"Well, for one thing, I have been writing a new novel. And... I have been worrying about you and this new school." Huh. Her voice sounds anxious. I'm not sure she is telling me the real reason, but I don't push it.

We get to Goode, and after kissing me goodbye and goodluck, Mom drives off. There is no one out front, because all the classes have already started. I stare at the front doors of the school wondering what I am doing here. I am definitely not looking forward to this. Math and reading are pretty much my worst enemies. I take a deep breath and walk through the doors.

 **OK y'all hope you enjoyed second chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! Constructive criticism is welcomed. Please tell me what I can do to improve. I would love to hear your thoughts. Also plot ideas would be great, as I actually have no idea what will happen in this story! I'll try to update soon. Thanks for reading!**

 **Peace**

 **Love**

 **Swim**

 **Percy**

 **AquaPolarBear**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all! I am SO SO SO sorry it took me so long to update. I'd like to give you a reasonable excuse, but really, I am just super busy. I am homeschooled, but that does not mean I have extra time during my day. I am learning astronomy in science, which I find really interesting, but at the same time, confusing. So yeah... that's my crappy excuse for being so late.**

 **Special thanks to** **clo7615** **,** **Chaos is bae** **,** **The Extroverse** **and** **abstract0118** **for reviewing!**

 **clo7615: Thanks! I didn't project the characters exactly how I wanted, but I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Chaos is bae: Sorry for the cliffhanger! I didn't even mean for it to work out that way, but it did! I will keep updating. I will have more time over the summer, so hopefully I can update more often. Right now, it's just a _wheneverIhavetime_ sort of schedule. **

**.MNS: This is exactly what I was thinking when I started this story! It's such a common plot, I wasn't sure anyone would be interested. I'm glad you liked it! And yes, I will try to incorporate some of the other PJO characters and couples in there... I'm just not sure how yet. :) Thanks for commenting!**

 **abstract0118: Thanks. I am so glad you enjoyed!**

 **I don't know if you all have noticed yet, but I have NO idea what will happen yet. Ideas are welcomed. So yeah! Quick little disclaimer and then the story will start!**

 **Also I'm sorry I updated this twice for a single chapter, I had some editing I forgot to do... so yeah. Thanks for sticking with me as I figure out this overly complicated website.**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I don't own PJO. If I did, it would be a disaster. Thanks for being an awesome author, Rick!**

 **Happy swimming!(sorry I love to swim so... yeah)**

 **oOoOoOoOo**

 **Annabeth's POV**

I don't know why we are waiting. So I ask. "Mr.-" I realize I don't know the name of the man standing next to me. I look down at him questioningly. He sits in a wheelchair. A nice button down drapes his torso, and curly brown hair just reaches his ears. His brown eyes sparkle, like they've been around hundreds of years.

"Brunner. Mr. Brunner."

"OK, Mr. Brunner, what are we waiting for?"

He frowns. " We are waiting for a student."

Wow. This person is pretty late. I go on to daydream about all the reasons he or she might be late. I had managed to think of about ten excuses, when he finally showed up.

 **Percy's POV**

I walk into the doors of room 4a. Around fifteen pairs of eyes are staring at me. Then I see the gray eyes. It's Annabeth. I stare at her and she stares back. After a moment the man on my right clears his throat. I tear my eyes away from Annabeth and study the old man.

" I assume you are Percy Jackson?"

"Yes sir."

" I expect you to be on time in the future, Mr. Jackson."

"Yes sir," I repeat. I know what is coming. He's going to start that stupid introduction speech all the teachers do with new students  
"As most of you know, my name is Chiron Brunner, and I am principle of this school. I want to welcome you all to Goode-" and that's when I stop listening. I glance to my left where Annabeth stands, a sour look on her face. Her golden hair is pulled up into a ponytail, but two curls escaped and hang on either side of her face. After a moment, she glances at me. I look away, and feel my cheeks heat up. I stare at the poster on the wall that says 'Reading is Fun!'. Why is Annabeth here? I make a mental note to talk to her after the tour. I return my gaze to Carry. (I think that's his name) To be honest, I don't even try to listen. It's really just not in my nature to pay attention, so why waste my time? Principle Carry just drones on and on and on and all I can think about is the blonde sitting to my left. Why is she here? Who are her friends? What grade is she in? Does she remember me? That last question I could figure out for myself. It was pretty obvious that she remembered me, because you don't just give a stranger a _Why-The-Hell-Are-You-Here_ glare. After, like, two forevers, Carry actually starts the tour. We all follow his wheelchair, most of us yawning. I was yawning too, until a hand snaps it's fingers in my face.

"Why the hell are you here?" I guess I read her glare correctly.

"Uh, I go to school here?"

"Great." Que the awkward silence. We continue walking tensely.

"So, you remember me?" I ask, after a couple minutes. I already know the answer.

"Of course I remember you! You, the boy who ran into/tackled me in the middle of a crowded park. You, the boy who humiliated me in front of my younger brothers. You, laugh at me after _you_ crashed into _me_. How could I forget?" She hisses at me.

"Well, good to know I made an impression on you," I giggle. This earns a scary glare from Annabeth. For some reason I find it hilarious she is still angry over all that park stuff.

"You little-"

"Excuse me for asking, but will you two please shut up?" I looked up to see the speaker, and standing right next to me was - Carry. Well, I wasn't expecting that. When is the last time you heard a teacher say shut up? After all, it is a "bad word". Carry isn't yelling, but he looks pissed. "You can't take this tour again. Mr. Jackson, I believe you have the same lunch period as Mrs. Chase. Please socialize then instead of this current class, because I still have half the school to show you."

Annabeth has been turning brighter red every second Carry continues his scolding. When the old guy finishes, she looks up. "Sorry, Mr. Brunner. I... wasn't expecting to see Percy here and wanted to say hello."  
Carry's eyes soften. "It is quite alright Annabeth. All I ask of you is that you pay attention, or at least try, for the rest of the tour." He smiles. "And shut up, please."

I think I might actually like this Carry guy.

When the tour ends, we are told to go to our first class. I see Annabeth striding toward me. Uh oh. I have this feeling that she is going to beat me up. I know she could- easily- so I hunch my shoulders up and prepare to run. She stands directly in front of me, and seems to be searching for words. After about five seconds of silence, she speaks.

"You are... you are just a … a seaweed brain!"

"Oh, a seaweed brain eh? I would like to point out- You started that conversation missy. I never would have said a word if you didn't say something to me." That's a lie. I would have talked to her no matter what the costs. I was expecting her to deny it and argue that she didn't start the conversation, but instead, she smirks.

"No, Percy, I am pretty sure you were going to come talk to me." She grins triumphantly. How does she know that? "I'm good at reading people. People's emotions and thoughts anyway. I consider it a survival skill." I just gape at her. "Come on, seaweed brain. I need to get to science. You?"  
"Umm..." I take a moment to collect my thoughts. I have to be careful around this girl. She could literally read my mind. Well, not quite, but still..."I have math. I guess I'll see you at lunch."

"Yeah... see you at lunch."

"RIIIIIIIIING" I am brought back down to earth. I was thinking about- actually, never mind what I was thinking about. I rush to lunch, grabbing a tray and filling it full with lots of food, but mostly blueberries. I love blueberries. I end up sitting next to this guy with curly brown hair and a goatee. He has crutches and is sitting alone, so I plop my body next to his.

"What's your name, dude?"

"...Grover"

"Nice name. What's your next class?" I feel a little bad for just like, bombarding him with questions.

"Let's see... PE. You?"  
"Same." I rack my brain for conversation starters. Usually I'm cool with just chilling with no talking, but this is getting really awkward. "So... what are you... what's your favorite subject?" Bad idea.  
" I really like biology and naturism and all that stuff. I actually signed up for this club called the naturalist club... I couldn't follow his words any more. What... what was he even talking about? So I fall back on my good technique called acting. I nod my head and occasionally mumble an interested "mm-hmm".

Annabeth's POV

I finish organizing my notes and hop up just as the bell rings. I had spent the whole class thinking about a certain boy, and seriously hope I can clear my mind. Thalia said she'd introduce me to some of her friends at lunch, so I hurry over to her table. I'm not hungry, so I skip the line. I sit down next to her.

"Oh hi, Annabeth!"

"Hi! So... these are your friends?" I glance around at the table and see four smiling faces. Wait, three smiling faces. One was just scowling at the table. Huh.

"Yep! Ok... lets start with Jason." She flicks him on his shoulder to get his attention. He's my brother. I guess you already know that." Jason smiles and when he does, his scar on his upper lip is almost invisible.

"This is Piper. She's Jason's..." She grins mischievously and wiggles her eyebrows at me."Lady friend." Jason is as red as a lobster and he looks away, embarrassed. I stifle a giggle. Thalia rules her brother, and honestly I feel a little bad for the dude. Not too bad though.

"This is Leo. He just- hangs around and annoys us all."

He flashes a peace sign at me."Sup."

"And this is Nico. He's my cousin, and he likes dark stuff." Nico- he was the weird one glaring at the table.

"I didn't know you had a cousin going here!" I exclaim.

"Actually I have two. She points to a boy walking towards us. That guy right there is Percy, my other cousin.

 **OK ya'll hope you enjoyed third chapter. Honestly, I had never considered how hard it would be to write in a school setting. I am homeschooled and have been for all my life, so I have no earthly clue what school is like. Are there even different lunch periods? Tell me if I get anything wrong. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Please tell me what I can do to improve. I would love to hear your thoughts. Also plot ideas would be great, as I actually have no idea what will happen in this story! Again, I'm sorry for being so late on this update. I'm going to set a goal of updating within two weeks every time. Ha. We'll see how long that goal lasts. In all seriouslyness:) I really will try to update soon. Thanks for reading!**

 **Peace**

 **Love**

 **Swim**

 **Percy**

 **AquaPolarBear**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all! Well, what do you know, I'm actually updating this early. I have an official goal set for this stories update pattern. You can expect a new update every friday from me. (I live in the USA so your Friday might be different from mine) However, do not be too surprised if I can't always keep to the schedule. Shout out to clo7615 and LoversReunited for reviewing. Comments make my day. Yes I know you are all probably tired of hearing that because its said in like, every single fanfiction. But especially for a new writer, a comment means someone liked your story enough to bother to actually take the time to type feedback. Every single comment makes me really happy. On another note, I have been obsessed with this author lately. She has a huge collection of POJ fanfictions. Her name is GreenNinja23. Make sure to check out her profile! Thanks again everyone!**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I don't own PJO. If I did, it would be a disaster. Thanks for being an awesome author, Rick!**

 **WARNING: I haven't read over this chapter, so grammer mistakes and such will be plentiful... sorry!**

 **Happy swimming!(sorry I love to swim so... yeah)**

 **oOoOoOoOo**

 **Annabeth's POV**

Percy walks smoothly over to us and drops to the seat next to me. He smiles at me, but I don't return it. I study the table and try to organize my thoughts. _So... Percy is Thalia's cousin? Huh..._

"Percy, this is Annabeth Chase. Annabeth, this is Percy Jackson." We both look at Thalia. She had no idea we had already met. I start to giggle, and Percy joins me. Thalia is obviously confused, so I try to explain the short story.

"We bumped into each other at Central Park. We've already met." I laugh when I see her expression.  
"Um... I'm pretty sure _you_ bumped into _me_." The voice next to me says. The laughing grows louder. I rotate my head slowly to glare at Percy. He has a stupid grin on his face, and his eyes glitter with mischief.

"OK-OK-OK I'm just kidding, Annabeth!" I relax, and he continues, but with a serious expression now.

"I am really sorry about bumping into you, and I want a blank slate." Some how his whisper cuts through all the laughing around us. "Can we just- start over?" He looks pleadingly at me. His beautiful eyes are enchanting, and I find myself staring. I rip my gaze from his, and sigh.

"Fine. Blank slate. But this is the only time I'm erasing it, understand?"He nods solemnly. I smile to myself. He looks like a five year old after getting told off by his mother. He holds out his hand. A new introduction.  
"My name is Percy."

"Mine is Annabeth."

 **OoOoOoOoO**

After all the laughing died down, I was actually able to meet everyone, and learn a little more about them. I already know everything about Thalia, she's been my best friend for forever. I knew most of the stuff about Jason too, I've spent too much time at the Grace's house listening to them argue. I didn't know that he had a relationship with Piper though. Piper was into more girlish stuff than me, but she seemed really nice.I found out that she had been on the swimteam last year and was actually very good. She told us all about her trips with her dad to the ocean, where she learned how to swim. Something seemed wrong when she talked about her dad, but I decided not to question her just yet. Leo was just... I dont even know. He was hyper, talkative and annoying. During lunch he was able to construct a working wind-up truck with utensils, a few rubber bands and two pencils for axles. After completion, he stood up and triumphantly- farted. Gross. Nico was the only one who I still didn't know much about, even though I was sitting across from him for almost an hour. I guess he was shy around strangers. And then there was Percy. He is on the swimteam as well,( you can tell by his muscled form) and is REALLY good. Like, state championship winner good, according to Thalia. He laughs a lot, and obviously knows everyone at the table well. A couple times I caught him staring at me, which is awkward, but it was a curious stare. Not a judging one. Lunch was great...It was the most I'd laughed in months.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

As we line up for PE I talk to Percy.

"So... you're on the swimteam?"

"Yep."

"You any good?" I ask, even though I already know the answer. I was expecting him to instantly jump into states **(A/N-'states' meaning state championship)** and how good he his and all that. I don't know why that was my expectation, but it was. His reply was pleasantly surprising.

"Uh- sorta."

"What does 'sorta' mean?"

"Well... I got into nationals," He says reluctantly.

"Wow." I don't know much about swimming, but I know that nationals always means someone is good. Thalia only told me about states.

"I can barely swim at all. If I got in that water within five minutes I would be drowned." I say.

"Oh come on. You must know a little!" He looks incredulous.

"Nope. Never swam, never will. Sorry to smash your hopes and dreams of me on the team, buddy." He chuckles at this.  
"That's OK. A guy can't have everything in life, can he?" I frown at him. I didn't think he actually wanted me on the team... I meant for that to be a joke. He cuts off my thoughts with his voice.

"What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Well, I like to read, um, I like architecture..." He makes a sour face that pulls a smile on to my face.

"Reading? Thinking? You and I are nothing alike." He takes a step closer.

"But... opposites attract." He grins and runs off to catch up to the boys on the other side of the gym.  
I'm starting to actually think this guy might not be so bad.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Percy's POV

I run over to Nico, Leo and Jason, trying to push Annabeth out of my head. I see Grover in the corner, so I wave at him to join us.

"Coach Hedge back?" Jason asks.

"Yep. I can't wait for the torture!" I smirk sarcastically. Coach Hedge is head coach of the swimteam, so I know him and his "teachings" well. His "teachings" consist mainly of push-ups, sit-ups, and planks. I groan, dreading the work-out to come. I watch as Coach Hedge strides into the gym and starts his pre-sweat talk. All the talking in the room stops abruptly. For a shorter guy, Hedge is seriously intimidating.

"Alright cupcakes! Listen up! My name is Coach Hedge. I want good old-fashioned hard work out of you kids. Gimme 50 push-ups, 50 sit-ups, and 4 sets of plank for thirty seconds. I won't tolerate rule breakers, and if any single one of you cupcakes stops for even a second, we're all starting over." He shouts this all in one breath, his voice never breaking or growing dimmer. I don't know why he felt the need to use a megaphone all the time, but he does. I honestly don't think I've ever heard him talk, like, normally. His constant yelling into the megaphone earns him a lot of gossip around the school, but at the end of the day he's a nice guy, and an amazing coach.

The group groans, and lowers into the push-up position.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Thank the gods that's finally over. I am out of shape, having taken the month of August off, like most swimmers. However, I seemed to handle the set better than most people. We were all gasping and panting by the end. We had to start that set over several times, due to several people. Two boys and one girl. I feel sort of bad for them, I mean, who wants a weak reputation on the first day?  
I can't lie, I was watching Annabeth for a lot of PE. She was surprisingly strong and obviously in shape. She was slightly pink, but it was a cute pink. I wondered what she did to keep herself so athletic. I didn't think it was reading, like she said earlier. I found myself asking questions, lots of questions. She is frustratingly intriguing, and I want to know more about her. I rushed to the boys locker room and change quickly for my next class. I run out the door and slam into someone. I roll over and see those gray eyes staring up at me.

"Why do we keep meeting like this?" I ask. Then she starts to laugh. It is irresistible and contagious and soon I am laughing with her. We are attracting a lot of stares while we roll around the floor giggling, but I don't care. And she doesn't either.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **Sorry for the shortish chapter! I will update soon with a longer one, I promise.**

 **I have a slight problem. I keep noticing I'm writing in different tenses, and I don't know what tense to write in! Here are the two different versions of what I could do.**

 **1)Present Tense – Percy studies me curiously.**

 **2)Past Tense – Percy studied me curiously.**

 **Please leave a comment with tense preference!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Peace**

 **Love**

 **Swim**

 **Percy**

 **AquaPolarBear**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's Saturday! I almost updated this on time! YAAASSS! I am so proud of myself! Thanks to _,_, and _ for reviewing! I appreciate everyone's opinion's on what tense I should write in. I might play with the tenses a little, but for now I have decided to stick with present tense. Sorry to all the people who wanted past tense! I know it is a little hard to understand sometimes and can be awkward in a sentence, but after some thinking, I came to the conclusion that I should continue the way I started. If I start another story, I will definitely start it in past tense. Thank you for your opinions, everyone!**

 **The main reason I was having trouble writing is that new Adele song. It is so damn catchy! I cant focus on anything! Send my love to your new lover- Treat her better- We've gotta let go, of all our ghosts, we both know we ain't kids no more- etc. So yeah.**

 **This chapter is mostly about Percy and Annabeth's respectable family life, with a little Percabeth in between. Hope you like it!**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I don't own PJO. If I did, it would be a disaster. Thanks for being an awesome author, Rick!**

 **Happy swimming!(sorry I love to swim so... yeah)**

 **oOoOoOoOo**

 **Percy's POV**

OoOoOoOoO

I walk out of school with my little group of friends: Annabeth, Leo, Nico, and Thalia. I dunno where Jason and Piper are. They had excused themselves at the end of the last period to go do who knows what. Anyway, we were walking out and I was literally on cloud nine. I was also shocked, because for the first time int my life, I had a awesome first day of school. We exit the building quickly, and talk for a while before going our separate ways.

"So you live with your mom?" She questions me.

My mind drifts back to my mom in the car this morning, and wonder (for the hundreth time that day)what's wrong. She seemed really tense in the car, and that is really unusual for my mom. I know most of you will be thinking, _Oh, Its just an off day. You know, she's probably stressed, and nervous for you, like she said. Don't worry about it._ But if you knew my mom like I do, you would understand. She is never, and I mean NEVER tense or distant. Never. She's super positive, and tells me everything. We're really close, and I am seriously starting to worry.

"Hello?" I start to float back to reality and see Annabeth standing just a couple inches from me with her hand waving in front of my face. Thalia and Nico are nowhere to be seen. I focus my green eyes on her gray ones.  
"You kind of zoned out, Percy. What are you thinking about? If you can even think..." She adds. And I am floating up again. Goodbye reality, hello daydreams. Annabeth is probably referring to English, when I was called on by and, me not hearing the question, answered with a very educated sounding "what?". Annabeth gave me a hard time about it afterwards. She went on about lots of stuff I don't even remember, but-

Then someone slapped me. I don't float back to reality this time- I fall.

"What the hell?" I cup my stinging cheek with my hand.

"Sorry Percy, but you were completely none-responsive and I just-"

"Good excuse. I know that you just wanted to slap me and see my reaction." I smirk when she glances down sheepishly. She sighs.

"You're good at reading people's emotions too." We stand for a moment in awkward silence. I gesture to the brick wall next to the school parking lot.

"Sit with me?"

"Sure."

OoOoOoOoO

 **Annabeth's POV**

I might not be an expert on boys, but I am pretty sure this is called flirting. We literally sat for an hour, just talking and joking around. I glance at my watch. Crap.  
"Oh gods. I have to leave. My dad is going to freak out.. oh gods." I jump and start sprinting to my red cavalier leaving a very confused Percy behind me.  
"Nice talking with you!" I shout over my shoulder. I hop in my car, turn the key, switch to reverse, press the "go" pedal and-

Nothing happens. I groan. Then Percy is slowly striding toward me, smirking all the while.

"Out of gas?"

I just sigh to answer.

"Come on then. I'll drive you home," he offers. I give him a grateful glance and start to sprint across the parking lot to his blue convertible. I open the door and step in the car. I was expecting that smell. You know, the dude smell. It varies with the boy, but it usually is something like dirty socks, rotten eggs and sweat all combined. However, Percy's car smelled perfectly fine. There was stuff everywhere, but as long as it smelled acceptable, I am happy. Anyway, I was pleasantly surprised with a salty smell, like a beach. I buckle my seat belt quickly.

"Go go go!" I urge him. "I need to get home!"

"Ok! Geez!" He turns on the engine and it roars to life. We are off in a matter of seconds, although I am still anxious to go faster. Gods... my dad is going to KILL me... not to mention my mom... Oh gods...

"Ok- umm I don't really know where you live." He waits for me to tell him directions.

"Turn left." He turns.  
"So, may I ask why you have to get home in such a rush?" He asks.

"My Dad is just over-protective." This is truthful, but I did avoid the details of that question. Ever since I was seven, my dad has been overly over-protective. I ran away from him and didn't return for a year and a half. I hated my step mom for not caring about me. I was tired of my dad's work trips. He would be gone for days at a time, leaving me in my step-mom's care. Or... not-care. Spiders were and always will be my worst nightmare, and I literally got nightmares from them. Spiders were plentiful in our old house, and sometimes I could see a silhouette of one against the ceiling, ready to drop on me at any moment. I cried to my step-mom for comfort, but she dismissed my pleas every night. The dreams got so bad I would wake up and find my skin was red from scratching invisible bites. I would scream and cry, but my step-mother just shouted and eventually took away my only privilege.

Sleeping with my door open.

Her excuse was "I thought it would build character in the g- in Annabeth."

This might seem a little too much drama over just a little harmless spider, but I was seven. My mind enlarged and exaggerated everything, and I was literally terrified.

Panicking.

Frozen in fear.

Petrified.

The spiders kept getting worse. I got visions of millions of eight legged beasts, their webs trapping me and their fangs sinking into my skin. Despite my screams and wails, every single night, my step-mom never once tried to help or comfort me. Once in a while my dad would be home, and he would hold me, whisper to me that he loved me, and generally just comfort me. On those weeks, things would get better. But then he would go away, and all my progress would just collapse. As much as I loved my dad, my seven year old mind didn't see any other option other than running away from my problem.

I climbed out the window one night, and just... left. I felt so open, so free. I met Thalia in our little town, and she let me live in her room. My nightmares slowly got better. She would bring me food and water, and play cards when I was bored. We became best friends. She understood me better than anyone, her mom never caring about her either. The whole time I was living with Thalia, her mom never once checked up on her, or her room, or anything. I was able to get away with it a little less than two years until an anonymous person (I have no idea who it was to this day) reported someone climbing into the Grace's window late at night. That someone was me, of course, and I was, after a whole load of paperwork and questioning, handed back over to my family. Ever since, he has been obsessed with keeping me happy and is very concerned about me. He sticks his nose in everything I do. He trusts me, he really does, he just... He feels bad, I guess.

Eventually, I grew closer to Dad, and even my step-brothers, as annoying as they are. I don't think I can ever really love my step-mother though. She put me through too much pain.

"Then take a right on to this road here."

"This one?" Percy looks to me for conformation. I nod.

"You really shouldn't look at people while you're driving.

"Can't help it. You're beautiful." He says plainly.

Well, that was bold. Did I even hear him correctly? Me? Beautiful? I feel my cheeks redden and I just stare at Percy, dumbfounded.

"It's the truth." He adds.

"Thanks?" I try to keep a smile from spreading across my lips. Then I remember what we were talking about.

"You still shouldn't take your eyes off the road when you're driving, even if it is to look at me." He groans and I giggle.

"You just don't know how to take a compliment," he jokes.

"Oh- RIGHT TURN NOW!" I yell. He yanks the wheel to turn right, which throws us both left. My head briefly rests on his shoulder as the car squeals and regains some of it's speed, but he is more cautious now.  
"Next time tell me when to turn the wheel _before_ I should be turning the wheel."

"Sorry!" I say.

"It's fine. Now which way?"

 **OoOoOoOoO**

We finally skid to a halt in front of my house. Percy opens the passenger door for me.

"Anything else I can help you with Madam?" He asks with a teasing smile on his face.

"Nope. You are dismissed." We both laugh lightly before I see my father in the window glaring down at me. Better make this quick so I can go enjoy the lecture sure to follow. Yay! I glance at Percy, and see he is staring at me again. What should I say? It turns out I don't have to say anything- Percy speaks instead.

"I guess I should be getting home. You aren't the only one with concerned parents." He frowns slightly before continuing.

"It was a pleasure spending time with you today Annabeth. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Great." Was his simple answer. He turns swiftly, and shoots a smile at me over his shoulder. He hops in his car and closes the door behind him. He waves and for some odd reason, I blush. His car disappears behind a building, and I can no longer see him. I smile, which quickly turns into a scowl as I brace myself for what is about to come.

My father.

 **It's like 2am, so I am going to bed. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I haven't really read over this so I apologize for any mistakes I made. The next chapter will not have too much Percabeth... sorry! Most of it will be about their families. Make sure to leave a review, (I love them) and as always, thank you so much for reading!**

 **Peace**

 **Love**

 **Swim**

 **Percy**

 **AquaPolarBear**


	6. Chapter 6

**I feel like some of the characters are a little OOC in this chapter, so sorry about that... There isn't much to talk about this week... so yeah. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I don't own PJO. If I did, it would be a disaster. Thanks for being an awesome author, Rick!**

 **Happy swimming!(sorry I love to swim so... yeah)**

 **oOoOoOoOo**

 **Annabeth's POV**

I stare at the darkening sky for a while. I wish that I could sleaep out here. It would be so much easier than going inside to face my parents. Then I remember how many spiders come out here at night and I decide sleeping out here isn't an option.I walk in the front door as quietly as I can, hoping to avoid my father hearing me. Maybe he'll just let it slide? Maybe? When I see the clock my heart sinks. 7:00. That might not seem like the end of the world to you, but you haven't met my parents. My dad expects me home no later than 5:30, which means me going home as soon as school ends. I usually am back around 6:00, which makes him worried. Coming home at 7:00 is like doing drugs in my family. I sigh and grab an apple from the counter, and make my way towards the stairs. I jump three stairs to avoid the first two, which creak. While creeping up the stairs, I got out my plan to get past my dad. Plans always make things easier.

Get up the stairs without Dad hearing.

Remember to dodge the squeaky area next to step-brother's room.

Get to my room quickly and quietly.

Get in bed and pretend to be asleep.

I've used this technique many times before when I stayed up late with Thalia, and it works every time.

I reach the top of the stairs and start to tip-toe down the hallway. I hope I have more classes with Percy tomorrow. That is possible because tomorrow is a B day, so we have different class-

CREEEEEEEAAAAAAAK

I freeze. Dammit. I forgot step two of my plan. I never forget my plans! I turn my head to look at Dad's door. Thankfully, there isn't any noise from his room which probably means he didn't hear anything. Most likely he is still standing at the window looking to make sure Percy isn't coming back.

Someone heard me though.

I turn back and find myself in front of two boys, each boy's features matching the other's exactly. Matt and Bobby.

My eyes widen immediately. I know what's coming.  
"I'll give you each 5 bucks if you shut up," I whisper frantically.

"Twenty," Bobby bargains.

"Each," Matt adds with a smirk. Forty dollars?! Ugh... I would say ten dollars each, but they would never agree to that, so I just sprint to my room. I kick my shoes off and jump into my bed. I throw on my covers and brace myself. I hear Bobby and Matthew tell on me, and a moment later, footsteps are nearing. I shut my eyes, a weak attempt to pretend that I have fallen asleep. Dad walks into my room and sits on the end of my bed.

"I know you're not asleep, Annabeth." I sit up, and groan.

"Where in the world were you?" His voice is strained, tense, and worried. His chest heaves as he looks at me for answers. I try to explain as calmly as possible.

"Dad. You know that I was at school until five o'clock, and then I talked with a friend for a while. Then-"

"What friend? Boy or girl? Good or bad?" It's like he wants me to know he's interested in my life, but he can't help being super intrusive and protective at the same time.

"His name is Percy. He's... good, I guess?" I wasn't really sure what that last question was supposed to mean.

"Can you just calm down? I wasn't doing anything stupid, I just talked for a while!" I say, exasperated. We have the same talk every night I come home late and I am sick of it.

"I didn't know where you were! You're almost two hours late! Yes, it's been worse, but then you come home in some other kid's car? A _boy's_ car?" He emphasizes that last part like I needed reminding.

"Yes, Dad. A boy's car. He's my friend, that's all!"

"How was I supposed to know you were safe? How was I supposed to know that guy hadn't kidnapped you or something? And where is your car? I can already say you are probably going to lose it for a couple months. I never wanted you to get a car anyway." His voice is rising with each sentence.  
"What?!" I can't believe this. He's going to take away my car- my only privilege in this stupid family. I am about to burst with rage. This is the last straw. He has never taken away my car before. Now I have no freedom whatsoever. None of this was my fault! For the gods' sake...

"It wasn't even my fault! The car was out of-" He cuts me off before I can say anything else.

"I don't know what we are going to do with you Annabeth. You break the rules, you come home late, you are driving around with boys...what is my family coming to?"

"I wouldn't break the rules if you had reasonable ones, Dad! Do you realize most of my friends have a curfew around ten? I try to follow your rules as best I can, but I honestly can't sometimes!" I'm shouting now. "I just want to be a normal teenager, who can hang around school for a bit before coming home! Is that too much to ask? You can't just shield me from the male population anymore either. I'm sixteen! Percy is my friend, and he offered to drive me home because my car had run out of gas and I hadn't realized it!" I shaking from fury now.

"I'M NOT STUPID!" I scream. He jumps, and his eyes are wide. "You already know I'm not going to run away again, Dad!" I yell. Then I see a tear slip down his cheek. My eyebrows scrunch together.  
"You do know that... right?" I stare at his wet cheeks and start to drown in guilt. All he wants is for me to feel and be safe... and he desperately want's me to stay. He just has a horrible way of expressing it. I lean forward and hug him. I feel tears make their way down my own cheeks.

"I love you Dad. I promise I won't run away again. You just have to give me a little more leniency." He looks up and nods.  
"Let's talk."

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **Percy's POV**

I've been smiling ever since I left Annabeth's house. I don't know why, but I can't stop. I live pretty far from Annabeth's house, but I finally pull up to my apartment at 7:30. I get out and take the elevator and jog until I see our number on a door. 302. I swing the door open and walk in, throwing my backpack on the sofa.

"How was school, honey?" My mom asks as I close the door behind me. I see her sitting on a bar stool with her elbows relaxed on the counter. It looks like she is writing a chapter of her new book. Mom loves writing, and I love that she loves it.

"Great." I grin even wider and lean down to kiss her on the cheek.

"What made it so great? Usually you come home from the first day of school looking like you got run over by a truck." She laughs, clearly pleased with my happiness.  
"I don't know... there isn't that much homework?" She giggles again.

"OK Percy. I don't think that's it, but I don't really care as long as you like your school. You go ahead and eat some of that candy. It's on the table." She returns her attention to her laptop and I turn my attention to the candy! It's all different kinds, but they are all blue. I grab a handful and plop down on the couch.  
"So, whatcha writing?"

"Just a filler chapter of The Sea of Monsters," She answers without looking up. The Sea of Monsters is the sequel to her first book The Lightning Thief. The Lightning Thief which was a huge hit, and part of the reason we are here in Manhattan right now. We moved here only a month ago. My mom wanted to be closer to some of her author friends and stuff... I don't really know. Anyway, I love the books. Not just because they are based off of me, but my mom really is an excellent writer.

"Hey, I was actually wanting to ask you something earlier." She says, not meeting my eyes. Oh right! Her nervous behavior before school. I frown for the first time in a couple hours, and realize my cheek muscles are sore from smiling.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?"

"Well, I got an email last night from Emily Zhang. She's a ...half-friend, I guess. We've never met, but we exchange a load of emails, and occasionally edit for each other. Anyway, she is dying from unknown causes, and she is probably not going to live much longer." She gives me a minute to soak all this in.

"I want to go meet her. She lives in Richmond, Virginia. You don't have to come with me, but I feel like I need to go." Mom's face is very grim.

"I won't stop you, but I don't want to go Mom. I would feel really awkward just showing up for a stranger's death..." I say softly. She nods and stands up.

"There is still a chance Emily will live, Percy. She's a strong person, and the doctors are doing everything they can. We can't give up on her yet."  
"Right. Sorry. Is it OK if I stay here though?"

"Of course." She grins, which makes me grin too. "Do what ever you want. I've already stocked the fridge, there's a bunch of candy in the cabinet, a package came for you today, the Wifi guy just finished fixing the network this morning..." This sounds awesome! Mom going away just might be fun! Junk food, wifi, a package for me, how much better could this get? I am dreaming about what I'll do when she's gone when I hear her laughing at me.

"I can't believe you actually thought I'd let you stay here alone." My heart sinks. While she laughs her head off.

"Sorry to crush your hopes and dreams. I just don't want to come home to an apartment which has mysteriously burned down."

"Geez, Mom!"

"OK, OK, sorry. I just don't know how long I'll be gone exactly, and I don't feel comfortable leaving you here for more than a few days."

"I know Mom. So... where will I stay?"

"The Grace's," she answers calmly.

"What?! Mom, have you ever even been to their house?"

"Um, no." She wears a confused expression.

"It's crazy! Even crazier than in our house. It's like us, plus a wild sister and a adorable, but loud as hell dog. I'd go insane!"  
"Well, sorry Perce. I don't know anyone else here well enough. Just... do it for me, OK?" Yes, she knows how to get what she wants.  
"OK, fine. But don't expect to find a fully sane Percy when you come home." Mom rolls her eyes and hugs me.

"Go do you're homework. I know there has to be some." She sits back down and continues typing.

I sigh, grab my bag from the couch and slide into my room.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

I wake up suddenly when my head hits my bedside table.

"Shit..." Dark bubbles float before my eyes. What the hell? I shake my head twice and look down at my school books. I have one more page... just one more page... I start trying to calculate some fractions, no wait, they're percentages... I give up and text Annabeth. I had gotten her phone number after school, and have been waiting for an excuse to text her.

* * *

 **PERCY**

 _Answers to numbers 45-50? pls?_

She texts back moments later.

 **ANNABETH**

 _That's cheating, Percy! I can't do that! They aren't that hard anyway. Just do them yourself!_

 ** _PERCY_**

 _Pls?_

That was my weak last attempt. My eyes are already drifting closed.

 ** _ANNABETH_**

 _8.78, 456 6/15, .9808, and 21._

 ** _PERCY_**

My eyes snapped open. Annabeth just... gave me the answers? She doesn't seem like the kind of person who would do that- not that I'm complaining!

 _ **ANNABETH**  
_

 _Cheater._

 _Oh gods, I am a terrible person._

 _Please don't use those Percy! I feel so bad!_

 _DONT USE THEM, OK?_

 ** _PERCY_**

Her frantic responses come one after one, so quickly I can hardly keep up.

 _K fine wise girl. I won't use them._

 _Probably..._

 ** _ANNABETH_**

 _DONT YOU DARE USE THEM_

 ** _PERCY_**

 _ok I wont_

 _goodnight Annabeth_

 ** _ANNABETH_**

 _Goodnight Percy._

 _DONT USE THEM._

* * *

I laugh at her last text and turn off my phone.  
Yes...I then copy her numbers on to my paper. I'm sorry, but I was desperate! I mentally tell myself to apologize to Annabeth tomorrow, even though she'll never forgive me.

I fall asleep with a smile on my lips.

 **Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! What do you guys think of the whole Zhang situation? Make sure to leave a review, (I love them) and as always, thank you so much for reading!**

 **Peace**

 **Love**

 **Swim**

 **Percy**

 **AquaPolarBear**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh gods... I know- it's been forever and a half and I'm sorry! I hit a sort of writer's block and I was just struggling to get inspired, and that is the best excuse I have. Hope you enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO. Duh.**

 **oOoOoOoOo**

 **Percy's POV**

"Rise and shine sleepy head!" My mother's voice rings out over the morning silence.

"Time for school!" I don't respond. I just want to sleep... is that too much to ask?

"Percy, honestly, wake up!" She sounds slightly frustrated now, but I still don't move.

"GET UP!" I feel a pinch on my leg.

"Ouch! Geez mom, have some patience!" But I get out of bed like she wanted me to.

"OK, um, clothes, shoes, toothbrush and toothpaste, umm... phone... " Mom frantically runs around, grabbing all sorts of stuff from shelves to put in her bag.

"Mom, calm down," I say. "You're not even going to be late." She's really nervous about going to visit Emily. I want to say that I comforted Mom and like, helped her pack her things and stuff, but honestly, I was just interested in breakfast. I grab a bowl, fill it with eggs ,add in three drops of blue food dye, and look for a whisk. Apparently the whisk does not want to be found, so I use a fork instead. I don't cook very often, because pretty much anything I cook ends up turning to mush. That's why scrambled eggs are my best dish- they're supposed to be mush. But I decide I have to do it because my mother is in a minor state of panic, so , and I'm hungry. I put the pan on the stove and turn the knob to 5. I've never really known what you're supposed to but I figure as long as it's hot it's good. I wait (very patiently) as the stove heats up. I give it a good five minutes and then pour the eggs into the pan. I am pretty sure you are supposed to stir them? Ok, I stir them. They look like mush- good.

"Where are my keys!?" My mom shrieks. "Perseus Jackson!"I wince You were the last one to use them- find them now!"

"OK! OK! Geez!" I leave my post next to the stove in search of the keys. I had her car last night, mine was in the shop getting the oil changed...

"Wait! Mom! How am I going to get my car?" She looks at me for a moment, before her expression changes to horrified. Then her face morphs once again, but this time, it is deadly calm.

"Figure that out yourself." She says.

"Alright? Like, for real?" I sort of think she is kidding, but then she gives me 'the look' and I know two things:

She is not kidding

I NEED to find her keys

I try to think back to yesterday. What happened yesterday...

"Oh! The TV!" I say as I run to the back of the room and snatch the keys off the top of the TV. I give them to my mother, who still has that scary calm look, and she walks/runs out of the door with two bags and a pillow.

"Bye!" She calls over her shoulder. "Remember to feed the fish! Love you!" When I hear her quickening footsteps retreating down the hall, I sigh in relief.

I am about to go get dressed for school, when I remember- the eggs! I rush back to the stove, the eggs are close to black. Shit.

It might still be eatable. I spend the next five minutes trying to decide whether to eat them or not, but in the end, I reluctantly scoop my charred mush into the trash.

School!

Car!

Clothes!

I take a deep breath. I need to get in the car to head to school in 15 minutes. That would be fine, except my only ride is in the shop.

What... am I even supposed to do. I do the only thing I can think of. I call Annabeth.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **Annabeth's POV**

Working out in my room is one of my favorite things to do in the morning. I don't really know why, but it's calming, and it sure wakes me up. I am in the middle of a push-up and burpee set when I hear my phone ringing. It's Percy. I put the phone on speaker, and swing up into a handstand.

"...Hello?" I say.

"Hi. I need help. My mom just left and she left with her car which would be fine but mine is in the shop for oil and like," he pauses for a breath before continuing. "I need to get the car to get to school it's supposed to be out by twelve today and I burned eggs." He finishes.

"...OK... what?" I am completely confused.

"I need you to help me," he repeats.

"Yeah, I got that part." I've come down from my handstand now.

"Can you pick me up on your way to school?" He pleads.

"Percy! That will make me late!" I complain. It's only the second day, and I really don't want to get that 'always late' reputation.  
"I know..." He sounds a little sheepish.

"Argh. Fine." I am already making my way downstairs, grabbing my backpack.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH." He says, which makes me laugh. I'm not really sure why. I hang up, and yell at my step-mom.

"MOM!"

"WHAT?!"

"I'M GOING TO PICK UP A FRIEND!"

"OK!"

Nothing else.

I kiss my dad on the nose when I make my way through the kitchen. He has forgiven me, and me him, but it's still kind of awkward.

I hurry out the door, and am just getting into the car when I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. I get it out and check the screen. Thalia is calling me. I accept the call, because you don't just ignore a call from one of your only friends.

"Hello?"

"Hey. I need a ride," she says. Is this for real?  
"Seriously?" I ask.

"Yeah, of course... why wouldn't it be serious?"

"Because Percy just called me and asked for a ride. His car's in the shop. What's your excuse?" I smile, because I know that I will pick her up even if her excuse is terrible.

"Don't even ask," she grumbles. I don't question it. Thalia is mysterious like that.

"I'll pick you up in 15."

"Cool" I hear a beep, indicating she just hung up.

I am going to be seriously late.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Percy-"You know, I've never really thought about it before, but I really dislike your voice."

Thalia-"You know, I've never really thought about it, but I really dislike your face."

I laugh slightly. Cousins. They really know each other well to play-fight like that. I have kind of given up on getting to school on time. I mean, what's the point of rushing if you already know you'll be 30+ minutes late?  
 **OoOoOoOoO**

We missed the entire first class... gods. I am in shock, honestly. I don't think I've ever missed a class. Like, ever.

But the funny thing is, no one says a word while we run the halls to our respectable classes. Not a single person, except Mr. Brunner, who only says,

"I hope you have a good excuse?" When I nod, he nods, and rolls off. I don't complain.

I get to class just in time for English. Thalia is in this class, but Percy has a different teacher. I can't help being a teeny tiny bit disappointed. Percy is just, I don't know... fun to be around. He's so sweet. Anyway, this is the last class before lunch, so at least I can see him and everyone else then. Leo is also in this class, but it's obvious he's not paying much attention. He does all the questions and stuff as fast as possible, and then continues working on a contraption the size of his fist. I don't know what it is until he sends it flying into the chalkboard. Then I know it's a bomb, a chalkbomb. The whole board is covered in white, erasing all the nouns and adjectives Mrs. Birch had scratched on that thing. Why do we even have a chalboard anymore, I don't know.

Anyway, Leo then proceeds to get escorted to "The Office", where the principal awaits him. Typical.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **Hope y'all enjoyed this short filler chapter! Again, sorry about the belated update. Expect another one fairly soon, but... actually, don't expect it, just hope for it.**

 **I updated some of the previous chapters to fit the story better. So yeah, if you happen to re-read them, just take that into account.**

 **Please feel free to leave a review! I really appreciate all the feedback.**

 **Peace**

 **Love**

 **Swim**

 **Percy**

 **AquaPolarBear**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! If you do, make sure to leave a review, follow or favorite. Thanks!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO. Duh.**

 **oOoOoOoOo**

 **Annabeth's POV**

I groan in disgust as I slop mashed potatoes onto my tray. Why can't school food at least be OK? The potatoes are a weird consistency, even though mashed potatoes are the easiest food to make ever. I wasn't able to pack food like I usually do because of my crazy morning. I end up getting watery mashed potatoes, a mushy banana and a ham and cheese sandwich that is slightly moldy on the bottom. Ick.

I sit with Percy, Nico, Jason, and Piper. I don't know where Thalia is, and Leo still hasn't come back from The Office. According to Jason, it is his fourth time there, though it's been only two days.

We all sit in a comfortable silence around the table. I slurp the last of my potato lumps down, and start picking the mold off my sandwich.

"What's going on today?" I ask no one in particular.

"Swim tryouts are today," Percy mumbles through a mouth full of apple.

"Who's trying out?" I think that it will be Percy and Piper, but I don't know if anyone else is. I most definitely am not trying out. The only sport I've ever been good at is karate, but I dropped that in middle school.

Percy and Piper both raise their hands.

"Well, good luck." I say, although I don't think either of them will need it. They both smile at me and nod.

"Thanks. I haven't ever tried out before, but I think I can do it. The girls team isn't that hard to get in to... there aren't a lot of swimmers at Goode." Piper says, making a flower with her spoon in her mashed potatoes.

"Well, there might not be a lot of swimmers, but the swimmers that are here sure are fast." I add, looking at Percy. He smiles, but then his face snaps into a squeamish grin.

"What?" I ask him, sort of worried at his change of character.

"... I used the answers," he says looking at the ground sheepishly. At first I don't know what he is talking about, but then I realize he's referring to the answers I sent him last night. Great.

"Aghghghghhhhhh. Why? You promised!" I whine, but honestly, I am not in the mood to really be mad at Percy.

"What's he talking about?" Jason asks me, swinging his arm around Piper's shoulders. I smile at Piper's red cheeks.

"... nothing important."

" Lies!" Leo shouts into my ear. He slides into the chair across from mine. "She let him," he gestures to me then Percy, "cheat off her answers." Leo points back to me again and grins evilly. I can feel my blush burning my cheeks and try to explain as the whole group laughs at me.  
"I knew it! Percy never gets a B in math!" Leo laughs triumphantly, waving his new detention slip in the air.

"Ahh, so that's how you knew." Percy sighs.

They begin talking more, but my eyes focus on two someone's behind Piper. Thalia and... it's that boy who I saw on my first day, the one who works at Monster Donuts. I watch closely as he leans on the wall, talking to her. She takes a tiny step forward and says something I can't hear. He nods, says a goodbye I assume and goes to sit with his friends. I laugh silently as I watch her blush and walk away quickly. It's so out of character it's funny.

I mostly drown everyone else out the rest of lunch, trying to decide what to do my essay on for English.

Someone is shaking my shoulder. I jerk, and look up, catching those green eyes with mine.  
"Hey. Time to go. What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing. Just school."

"Seriously? Why at lunch? It's like the one break we get for the day."

"I don't know." I sigh. He offers his hand and I grab it, pulling myself up. We stand in somewhat awkward silence.

"Can I walk you to class? We both have computer science."

"Sure."

I grab my food tray and dump all my food out in the trash. Percy does the same and we head out of the cafeteria.

"Hey thanks for picking me up this morning. I, uh, really appreciate it."

"Yeah, anytime. Can I ask why you needed a ride? I never really got an full explanation. You were a little busy insulting Thalia." I laugh, and he smirks.

"My car's in the shop. My mom was really stressed this morning, and she didn't realize I didn't have a way to get to school. So, yeah."

"Ahh. Your mom was stressed?"

"Yeah. My one of her friends is dying and she is flying down to Virginia to..." he pauses, "Say goodbye? Offer her support? I don't know." He looks at me and my stomach does flips. I blame it on the moldy sandwhich.

"How about you? Did you get in trouble with your dad?"

I look down.

"Yeah, but we figured it out, I think."  
He nods.

We keep walking, only stopping for Percy to get his computer for class.

OoOoOoOoO

I spend the first half of class trying to keep Percy, who is sitting in front of me, from falling asleep.

"An alternate, more succinct definition of computer science is the study of automating algorithmic processes that scale. A computer scientist specializes in the theory of computation and the design of computational systems. Its fields can be divided into a variety of theoretical and practical disciplines, such as..." I have to admit, Mr. West is pretty boring. Plus, I already know all this stuff. I poke Percy in the shoulder because his head has lilted to the side again. He glances back at me with a could-you-leave-me-alone-I'm-trying-to-sleep-here look and I give up.

All we did in computer science was listen to West's talk about what computer science is. Which I already knew. What a waste of time.  
OoOoOoOoO

"That was the best class yet!" Percy laughs spinning while he walks. I snort.

"All you did was sleep."

"Exactly." He shoots me a lopsided grin and I look away. I blush. Why though? I'm not embarrassed.

I see one of Percy's swimming buddies wave at him. He waves back and turns to me.

"Hey, I have to go... You gonna stay for tryouts?"

"Umm, I don't know. Should I?"

"Yeah! Piper's trying out too. It's pretty fun to watch. At least, that's what I've heard. I've, uh, always been swimming."

"Well, I'll watch for you. I guess." I fumble for words. Gods Annabeth. You are just talking. You can do it.

"I'll be there." I say firmly.

"Cool! See you then!"

I walk away cringing at my awkwardness. I just don't get it. Usually I just talk. Why am I stumbling over my sentences? Argh. I don't know, and I hate it.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! It's been forever since I updated, I know. Crazy shit's been happening with my schedule and yeah. This chapter is pretty short, and I promise the next one will be longer. Swim tryouts! So... Byeeeeee!**

 **Please feel free to leave a review! I really appreciate all the feedback.**

 **Peace**

 **Love**

 **Swim**

 **Percy**

 **AquaPolarBear**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow. Just wow. I am amazed at everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed last chapter, event though I hadn't updated in like four months. Thank you so much you guys! It means so much to me. I've only written nine chapters, and I already have 27 reviews, 30 favs, and 57 followers. It's awesome. I thought I'd "reply" to some of your reviews this week just because you guys are amazing and... yeah.**

 **PoppyOhare: Glad you want more ( at least I think that's what you meant) and here it is! This chapter is pretty long, and I hope you like it!**

 **dontfanficandrivefolks: I LOVE your name. I'm so excited you like my story and I hope you like this chapter. And guess what? I actually did update in less than forever! So yeah, hope you enjoy and thank you so much for reviewing. (Swimming buddies! XD)**

 **DaughterOfPoseidon-HorseLover: Now you don't have to wait anymore! I REALLY hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Dobby99: Aww, Dobby! I always think me writing nervous/embarrassed Annabeth doesn't turn out the way I want it to, so I'm glad you enjoyed it. Yeah, I don't think I'll make Luke be a complete asshole for this particular story. I'm not a huge Thaluke fan, but I kind of wanted a little Thalia drama in this story. Don't ask me why. Your grammar is perfect lol. Don't worry about it. Thanks for the review, and I hope you continue reading!**

 **Dan12391: Heres another chapter! You can be excited for the next one now. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter! (Its freaking long) If you do, make sure to leave a review, follow or favorite. Thanks!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO. Duh.**

 **Percy's POV**

I walk slowly towards my friends, trying to imagine Annabeth's expression as I leave her. I picture her looking at the ground, eyes sparkling and lips curved upwards. I shake my head and force my thoughts to change subject. Tryouts.

"Hey, man!" I share a high five with Grover. I glance around the area where I see the rest of the dudes from swimming: Ethan, Dakota, Conner and Travis. I met them all this morning and got to know them a little.

Ethan is quiet, and sort of brooding, I guess. He looks like me, when Mcdonalds tells me they're out of pancakes. He's skinnyish but strong, and has dark eyes, skin and hair. A patch covers one of his eyes. The patch is plain black, but with a silver trim embroidered around the edge. It looks pretty sweet. People say he was the fastest swimmer on the team last year. I don't doubt it.

Dakota has black hair and blue eyes which have a slight bulge to them. His mouth is stained where he drinks his Kool-Aid. He apparently he has a weird obsession with Kool-Aid. He gets on sugar highs every now and then. Whatever. Everyone gets sugar highs. He's nice.

Conner and Travis are two brothers who are the kind of kids teachers immediately peg as trouble. And- I guess they are. They aren't twins, but everyone assumes they are because they look so much alike. They are both tall, have bright blue eyes and curly/messy brown hair. They have freckles splattered lightly on their noses too. I like them. They told me a couple stories of the pranks they'd pulled on the teachers and students here at Goode and I have to say I was impressed. Then I realized I could be their next target. I am going to be very careful around them or else I might end up with a pie in my face, just like Mr. Brunner and countless other teachers. They have a collection of detention cards and slips kept taped to the back of their locker. I wonder if they have more than Leo. They could definitely give him a run for his money.

Grover is really nice. He's a little short and scrawny, sure, but everyone says he's not a bad swimmer. He has brown eyes and curly brown hair. He had told me there were more people on the team last year, but some graduated, some just decided it wasn't for them, and one... well, I just didn't like him. Grover introduced me before lunch and he's and ass. His name is Octavian and he's apparently horrible at swimming. I hope he's not trying out this year.

I nod at the other boys.  
"What's up guys?" My question was met with silence and lots of smirking between themselves. "Uhh... so... what's going on?" I really was curious now, and maybe a little freaked out.

"Okay, Percy." Conner finally leans in closer and gestures for the guys to do the same. He grins at me slyly.  
"Who's the girl?"  
I blink.

"The girl?" I glance up to make sure Annabeth isn't in ear shot anymore.

"Yeah, the pretty blonde who you were talking to just now," Travis says, impatient. When I don't answer, he rolls his eyes at me.

"What girl?" I feign confusion. I learned the word 'feign' from Annabeth today. I'm so smart.

"Oh come on! You're telling me that you just happened to forget talking to a hot girl in the hallway? Percy." Connor is clearly disappointed in my lying skills.

"Her name is Annabeth," I say. They all gasp. "She's just a friend! Seriously. I've only known her (really) for a couple days. Geez." Connor gives me a disbelieving glare. "It's true!" I add.

"Are you sure, cuz, you guys- hic- seemed pretty- uh, flirty. Hehe." Ah. The Kool-Aid and other sweet drinks. Dakota must be on an intense sugar high. I glance around at Grover to make sure Dakota's behavior is normal and he nods. Okay well... what did he ask again? Oh yeah.

"Not flirty. How about nice. As _FRIENDS_. Friendly nice." I say slowly so I get my point across.

"Ooookay Percy."

"If you say so."

"Hehe. See if it's the same answer in a couple weeks."

"Koolaid."

Ethan is the only one who doesn't seem absorbed in Kool-Aid or my _friendly_ relationship with Annabeth. He's just staring at the wall.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go to my last class. I'll see you guys in like, an hour." I say.

"If you see Doptle, steer clear." Conner chuckles.

"Mr. Doptle?"

"Yeah. We have a little something special planned for him, and he probably won't be in a great mood afterwards." Travis finishes. They both grab their backpacks and run past me towards Mr. Doptle's class.

I sort of feel bad for Mr. Doptle.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

One more class. Just one more class.  
I think you could sell this teacher's voice as a sleep assistant. I've never ever heard anything so boring. Sorry but I can't remember her name, or else I would warn you. She wrote her name up on the white board, but I can't read it. I start to close my eyes. Then I see him. Octavian. What a name. He has blonde hair that has been bleached, dyed and cut expertly. For some reason, the perfect hair cut makes me hate him. His dull blue eyes flicker with idiotness. Idioticy? Idioty? Umm, and idiot gleam.

He's sitting behind a girl with long red hair. I watch as he silently pulls out the gum he's chewing and stretches it. I crinkle my nose. Not because I think it's disgusting or whatever. Everyone has stretched their gum at least once. No, it's more of why he's stretching his gum out. I already know what he's going to do with it. He's going to stick it in that girls auburn hair. What an asshole. I started running through ways to get this buttface to stop.

Tell Ms. Teacherwatsherface

Yell and flap my arms

Tackle the jerk

Somehow silently threaten him until he stops

Publicly call attention to his gum and hopefully get him in detention

Yes. That's the one. I stand up just as he's about to place the string of pink chewing gum on the girl's hair.

"Hey Octavian, aren't you supposed to 'dispose of your gum' before class?" I ask innocently. Everyone's heads turned to Octavian, whose hands still held the stretched out gum directly over the red-head's hair. She turned as well, and her hair was no longer in harms way. I know. I am truly a hero. I just saved a good 5 inches of red hair.

"Er, heh, sorry Ms. John I forgot to spit it out..." _Ms. John_. _That's her name._ Octavian hurries over to the trash can in hopes of hiding the fact that he was about to put in in the girl's hair. But, Ms. John was, props to her, very observant.

"Mr. Fuller, is it?" She asks. Octavian shoots me a death glare. He was caught, but I'm guessing he'll still try to play innocent.

"You can call me Octavian, Ma'am."

"Alright. Mr. Octavian. What were you just about to do with that gum? Answer truthfully, please." She says it sweetly, but I know she isn't going to be easy on him. I like Ms. John.

"... I was uh, studying it. Trying to figure out what made it pink." He turns to return to his chair but is stopped by Ms. John's hand on his shoulder.  
"If I, or any other teacher, catches you with gum in a classroom again, you will get a worse punishment then you are about to get. Just one detention today, Mr. Octavian. Consider yourself lucky." She hands him a slip and sends him back to his desk. She then promptly switches the red-head and Octavian, so he is in the very front of the classroom. I receive one last snarl from him, before he turns his gaze to the desk.

I make a point to meet Ms. John after class. She's my new favorite teacher.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Finally. Tryouts. I've already changed into my suit, and I sit on the bench in the locker room. I like to swing my arms before I swim. I guess it's just a weird habit, but I do it anyway. I have been on the summer swim team for forever, and I've swam at other schools, but this is my first year trying out at Goode.

And I'm excited.

There's something about the water that just wakes me up, and makes me feel invulnerable. I glide through the water so easily, and it feels so good. Like when you cut butter. Er, bad example, but you know what I mean.

Anyway, the way they do it is they call out the girls first, then the boys, one by one. Each person is given the same set or sets and they basically see who is the fastest. It's not that complicated. The fastest swimmers make the team. There's a boys team and a girls team. The guys told me that the girls team is almost never full, and they always take all the girls. Most of the girls at Goode seem to be into basketball and tennis. Don't ask me why. The boys team usually has to cut one or two guys, but still not too many.

I decide to walk out to the pool deck where the rest of the tryer outers wait for Coach Hedge. I grab my goggles and cap and jog out of the locker rooms. Our pool is pretty big, with six lanes and a shallow end. Most schools don't even have a pool, and they have to practice somewhere else, so I'd consider this awesome.

When I walk in I see Ethan, Grover, Connor, Travis, and Dakota all waiting for me.  
"Your " _friend_ ," Dakota winks at me, "came to watch you!" He points, very obviously, to Annabeth, who is watching through the windows. Just great.

"Oh. Ok."I try to keep a calm expression because I have to enforce that me and Annabeth are just friends.

But I'm mentally fist-pumping and yelling and running all over the place.

I wave to Annabeth. She waves back. Everyone is watching me when I turn around.

"You got- a girl to wave to you?" Grover says, mystified. I laugh.

I catch Piper's eye across the pool deck and whisper to Grover, "Watch this." I wave to Piper. She smiles and waves back. Grover is obviously impressed.

Just then, Coach Hedge decides to make his appearance. With his microphone

"Hello cupcakes," he shouts at the group of around 30 guys and maybe 20 girls. "Here's how we're gonna do it. Girls are going first, then boys. Alphabetical order. When I call your name be ready to get in the water.

"When you get in the water this is what you will do. A 100 free, a 200 free, and a 200 IM. **(A/N: For those of you who don't know: A 200 IM is a 50 of each stroke)** Then you'll do some dives from the blocks."

"Got it?" He doesn't wait for an answer.

"First person is Rachel Dare." As soon as Hedge reads the name, a girl stands up. She has red hair. It's the same girl that was about to become bubblehead. Rachel Dare. I look more closely at her, and notice paint marks all over her arms. Huh. She jogs over to the pool and dives in. Coach asks her if she's ready, and she says yes.

I look over at Annabeth, who is chatting to Jason and Thalia

This will be a while.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Annabeth's POV**

I heave my butt on the bleachers looking towards the huge windows pool has. I sigh and watch as everyone starts to trickle in to the pool area. When Percy comes in, I can't help but stare. I mean, most of the guys look good in a swimsuit, but Percy takes it to a whole new level. He has strong arms and a six pack that is extremely defined. He heads straight for the group of boys he was talking to earlier. One of the boys points at me and I flush. Percy waves calmly, and I wave calmly back. He looks away, and laughs at one of his friends. I watch his chest muscles flex as he waves to Piper, who is talking to some girls on the other side of the pool. Then I scold myself.

 _He's just another guy, Annabeth._

Thalia comes up and plops beside me.

"Sup."

"Hey. Haven't seen you much today."

"Yeah, just been kinda busy." She sighs. "How was your day? Good classes and shit?" I laugh at her language.

"Yeah, I guess I had good classes. Nothing too exciting." It's only the second day and the teachers haven't assigned any big projects and there won't be any tests any time soon.

"Same. You sign up for any sports?"

"No, not yet." I'm not sure I am going to sign up at all. I'm pretty fit, and would probably be good, but I haven't played a sport in years. Maybe that's a stupid reason to not try out, but... yeah. It's why I haven't yet.

"Huh. You make any other friends?"

"No, not really."

We sit in silence for a second.

"You see any hot guys?" I can't help blushing.

"No."

"You don't seem very convinced," she laughs.

"No I haven't been interested in any guys." I say with more force. But then my eyes decide to flick over towards the pool for a moment, and Thalia's eyes widen.

"Uh huh. You have a crush on one of the swimmers then!"

"No!" I can feel my already pink face turning red. It's the truth though. I like Percy, but I don't have a crush on him. I don't think-

"Yes you do! I bet it's Percy. Yes. It makes perfect sense. You guys falling all over each other yesterday- that's what that was about! I understand now! Well, it's only a matter of time before-"

"Shut up Thalia!" I push her arm. "And now that we're talking about boys, what were you doing with that boy with the blonde hair at lunch?" Now it's her turn to blush.

"I wanted to say hello," she says confidently, but her red cheeks give her away.

"No... I think he asked you on a date." She is as red as a lobster now, and I chuckle, because I know I'm right.  
"He did! I'm right!" I laugh openly at her as she picks a spot on the floor to glare at.

"Oh my god, when? Where did he ask you to go? What time? Did he say what kind of clothes to wear?" Thalia smirks at my rambling.  
"Your inner girl is showing Annabeth." She says, laughing. I laugh with her. When I turn around, I jump right out of my seat. There is someone else on the bleachers who I didn't notice.

"Oh, hey Jason!" I, uh, you scared me!"

"Hey girls. Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt." He walks around to sit next to Thalia. When he puts his arm around her shoulders, she punches him in the side.

"Ow! What was that for? I was just trying to be a nice brother."

"Well, you failed. And you've failed every day of my life so far."

Blocking out their bickering, I return my attention back to the pool. After a couple minutes of swimming and diving, Piper is called up to take her turn. I nudge Thalia and point to Piper, who is already in the water, listening to the coach.

"Oi! Jason! Your girlfriend's swimming!" she shouts. His head snaps to the pool, and we all watch Piper swim in silence.

She's really quite good, the best I'd seen so far from the girls. She isn't very good at butterfly, but everything else is very fast. I can see the coach nodding in approval. At one point, I think she is looking at us, but I can't see her eyes through her goggles. After she finishes swimming, she gets out of the water to dive and does a couple starts. She has a graceful dive, and the coach is obviously impressed. She gets out of the water, and grins in our direction. Then she makes her way to the locker room.

"She's not going to watch the other try outs?" I ask.

"No, she said that she didn't want to sit on the floor. She'll come out and watch with us, at least until Percy is done."

We wait, and before long, Piper comes out, dressed in a black shorts and a t-shirt that is soaked where her hair has been dripping on it.

"Hey! How did I do?" She comes over and kisses Jason on the forehead. Thalia wrinkles her nose.

"The coach was very impressed," Jason answers.

"Thanks. That was the fastest I'd swam in a while." She leans up toward his face and gives him a real kiss, their lips moving in unison. It was sweet, but honestly a little awkward for me and Thalia.  
"Get a room!" She snaps.

"Thalia! I told you I am not-" Jason, Jason, Jason. Could you please shut up!

"Jason! I was going to bring you but-" I sigh.

Apparently Piper feels the same way, because she moves and sits down between Jason and Thalia. Thank you Piper. They're constant arguing is giving me a headache.

But it doesn't stop. They are practically shouting, and all I can think is how glad I am that Bobby and Mathew aren't in highschool.

"Piper! That was some awesome swimming by the way. But, guess what? Thalia has a date with some guy she met at a donut shop!" I blurt at the top of my lungs, loud enough so my voice drowns out the sibling's.

Silence.

Piper's eyes widen.

Her hands cup her cheeks.

Her mouth opens and starts to move rapidly.

"THALIA! Why didn't you tell me? Where are you guys going what time what clothes is he sweet how did he ask you what did you both say exactly are you guys offical is he going to-"

Thalia shoots me a dirty look over her shoulder. I shrug. It shut her and Jason up, so it was worth it. Piper continues shooting, asking Thalia about the exact details of everything that happened. The whole thing lasted about ten minutes. Ten blissful minutes with no one shouting (other than Piper, who at times squealed, but that doesn't count).

"Alright. You have to let me and Annabeth help you get ready on Friday before! I promise, you'll look _fabulous_."

"Fine." Thalia isn't really listening anymore.

"Ohmygods Thalia. This is so exciting! You should wear that yellow dress with the ruffles on the bottom I made you buy. Ooh! Or maybe that turquoise one that I... also made you buy. It would match your hair! Or maybe-" Piper continues, listing off all the dresses she had mad Thalia buy. Thalia and Jason both sat with their elbows on their knees, hands supporting their chin, and eyes staring into space dull with boredom. I grin.

After about five more minutes of Piper's planning, Thalia's eyes light up.

"Oh thank lord. It's Percy's turn."

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Sorry Guys! Had to stop it here cuz I am freaking tired of writing! This was definitely BY FAR the longest chapter I've written, and because of the length, I have barely edited it... so sorry about all the grammer mistakes you must of just found. There wasn't a whole lot of Percabeth in this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Peace**

 **Love**

 **Swim**

 **Percy**

 **AquaPolarBear**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey y'all! It's been a while, I know. I've been sooo busy. School sucks. X(**

 **I know it sounds stupid, but until a couple days ago, I had no idea that "shipping" actually was made because of relation- "ship". And all this time I just thought it was some word people had made up...**

 **Ok, enough of my blabbering, do what you came here to do... READ!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not Rick. I don't throw Percabeth into tartarus and make us wait a year to see if they live or not.**

 **oOoOoOoOo**

 **Annabeth's POV**

I watch closely as Percy jumps down into the water. When he pops up, I can see him shouting/talking to the other swimmers, and when he's done they all burst out laughing. Their coach glares at Percy, and he pales a little. He says something short and quick to the coach and starts.

He is the fastest we've seen so far.

By a lot.

His arms pull through the water fast and rhythmically, his long fingers catching the water at the perfect angle. He reaches the wall and flips with ease. He's off the wall before I can register what happened. I can't see his eyes through his goggles, but I imagine them sparkling.

I can tell he's showing off when he starts swimming with one arm, waving to the other swimmers with the other.

I grin. He is just such a seaweed brain.

I see the coach grumble under his breath, but he still looks impressed by Percy's swimming abilities. In fact, when I look back at Percy, he's already at the wall. He's breathing fast, but he's not out of breath. I inhale sharply as he looks back at me and waves. I give him a grin and wave back.

Thalia pinches me, and whispers in my ear.

"I bet you two will be married in like five years."  
I stick my tongue out at her, and go back to watching Percy swim. He's swimming the 200 free now. Smiling, I watch for about twenty seconds before I hear whispering in my other ear opposite from Thalia.

"I can already tell you two are gonna be an amazing couple," Piper whispers to me, completely serious.  
"Eww! Can you guys stop for just one second?! I am just friends with Percy! Jeez!" I whisper/shout to Thalia and Piper, who both just crack up.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

"You were amazing!" I tell Percy. I use all my strength not to glance down at his bare chest.

He shoots a lopsided grin at me.

"Yeah, I know." I try, and fail to keep a straight face.

"Wow. So humble"

"Yep."

We walk in silence towards the door of the school. Percy said he didn't want to change at school, he'd wait until he got home. Hence the shirtless chest I was trying so hard to ignore.

"So, whatcha doing tomorrow?" He asks me.

"Oh, nothing much. Just more school. You?"

"What's tomorrow again?"

"Wednesday."

"Ah yes. Uh- lets see... I have no idea."

"Yeah I kind of figured."

"You know me too well, Chase," Percy laughs. It is a funny thought, because I'd barely known him for 3 days.

"Yep," I say. I technically had known him for 3 days but at the same time, I already know him better than I know my step-mom.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," I answer quickly.

He imitates a buzzer. "Bzzzzz. Wrong."

I stare at him with a questioning expression.

"I can tell when you're thinking about something important. Your eyes just catch on something and stay there."

Well oops.

"I was just wondering how you're going to get to school tomorrow."

"Oh. Already so sick of me and Thalia in your car? Or... your dad's car?"

I wince a little, glancing at the car I had used to pick him and Thalia up in. It was my dad's old Lincoln Continental. Not the new one, the one made in the 60's. It's OLD. My dad has a knack for old things. He has a whole collection of-

"How did it go with him last night? I jump at Percy's concerned voice.

"Oh... fine. He was a little mad." In reality my dad was furious, but I decided to leave that out. I lower my voice to sound like my dad. "You came home in a _boy's_ car?"

He chuckles. "Yeah... sorry about that."

"It's fine,"I say, climbing into my dad's car. "Not your fault." I pause."You going to tell me about why you needed a ride this morning? You were a little too busy arguing with Thalia to explain."

He sighs. His eyes drift forward to my dad's car. We had stopped by the car- him standing on the right and me on the left.

"My mom is going to Richmond Virginia to visit Emily Zhang. She's a writer just like my mom, and apparently she used to be in the army. My mom and Emily have been online friends for a while but they've never met in real life."

He looks at me, tearing his gaze from the car.

"Emily emailed Mom and told her that she was dying from unknown causes, and my mom, being the amazing person she is, decided to go and meet her. My mom left this morning."

I nod sadly. I feel bad for Emily. It would be horrible to be dying and not even know what's killing you. Actually, I take that back. It would be horrible to be dying _period_.

"How long will your mom be gone?"

"A couple days."

"Ah. She's letting you stay home alone?"

"I wish."

"Where are you staying?"

"The worst place in the world," he groans. I understand immediately, having stayed at the Grace's house before.

"Thalia's place?" I ask. His head whips up and he stares wide-eyed at me, surprised and a little scared. Then the look vanishes.

"Yes." He slides into the passenger's seat, and I do the same into the driver's seat.

"I'm guessing you don't want me to take you there right away, correct?"

"Your guess couldn't be more correct." Percy looks out the window, suddenly serious. I didn't really know what to say.

"So should we wait for Thalia, or let her catch a ride with Jason?" I say after an awkward silence.

He answers with, "Let's just go."  
Silence.

"Hey, how are you gonna get _your_ car out of here? Do you want me to drive it back to your place?" He looks at my car across the parking lot, then looks at my expression. I WAS thinking that it might not be the best idea right now, what with all my dad drama. But then I saw his face: hopeful that he wouldn't have to go to the Grace's right away, and also excited.

"Sure, that would be really nice of you. I'll need to get some gas before I can drive my car back though."

"Okay."

I glance at his chest against my will, and blush.

"You should probably put a shirt on though," I say. Percy laughs, his cheeks tinted red.

"Okay, fine. Be back in a second." I watch his shoulders shift as he walks away toward the . Then I realize that is kind of creepy, so I look away.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It's short and not important, so sorry about that!**

 **Peace**

 **Love**

 **Swim**

 **Percy**

 **AquaPolarBear**


	11. Chapter 11

**I couldn't really tell if I made this clear, but Annabeth's car is still out of gas at the school parking lot. She and Percy are using her Dad's car to go get gas for her owncar. Yeah sorry about that confusing mess. XD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Obviously.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Percy's POV**

I walk into the school to change. I find my clothes that are now crinkled from sitting in my bag for so long, and throw them on after taking off my swimsuit. Then, after giving myself a quick once-over in the mirror, I jog back toward Annabeth. When I emerge from the school, my eyes find Annabeth's figure right away. She isn't looking at me, but rather at the sky. Her eyes are sparkling slightly in the evening sun, and I can't help but stare. I manage to rip my eyes off her's but then my gaze wanders down her body instead.

Damn.

I hurriedly look at the sky too, so that my hormonal teenage brain doesn't get carried away. When I get close enough, I tap her shoulder, and she jumps. I just grin while she blushes. She gets so carried away in her own thoughts.

"Don't do that! I didn't even hear you come up!"

"Okay, okay. So... we're off to see the gas station?" I ask, partially singing the last part to the tune of _'We're Off to See the Wizard'_ from the movie _The Wizard Of Oz_.

"The wonderful gas station of Oz," she finishes the little tune perfectly, which leaves me a little shocked.

"Woah," I say after a second of silence. "You can sing."

"Yeah, most people can."

"No, I mean like you can actually _sing_. You can sing really good!"

"It's 'you can sing really _well'_ , Percy. 'You can sing really good' isn't proper grammar."

"Whatever. The point is, from what I heard right there...you have a really, really nice voice." After I finish speaking, I realize how mushy it sounded. I already know my cheeks are bright red. Gods, why is this girl making me feel these things? I only just met her!

"Well... thanks."

"You're welcome."

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

We stop at a WaWa to get some gas. They gave us these bright red five gallon jugs to carry it in.. While she talks to the gas station guy about getting some gas, I go inside the WaWa. I end up buying her some gum and a Gatorade for each of us.

Annabeth is waiting for me when I finish buying the stuff from WaWa. I bow and hand her the bag, which earns me a laugh from her. We haul the gas into the back of Annabeth's dad's car, then drive back to her car in the school parking lot, talking the whole way.

We get out at the school and I pour the gas into her car.

"Thanks Percy."

"For what?"

"Just for being here." She sighs. " I had a fun time getting gas, and I'm not sure that's normal," she says seriously. I chuckle.

"Your welcome. And, thank you," I say without thinking.

"For what?" Her eyes have found mine.

"For being here. For saving me from the Grace household."

"Your welcome." Annabeth leans against the back of her car until I finish pouring in the gas. I set the red jug down once it's all in her car. I'm about to lean against the car too, but out of nowhere Thalia comes running at me. She jumps on my back, then rubs her fist into my head.

"Ouch! Stop it! Thalia!"

"Why did you guys leave me here?" she half screams half shouts. "I was soooooooo booooorrrreed. I was almost completely consumed in the darkness boredom creates. I almost called Jason so he would give me a lift. That's how desperate I was! But no need to worry, I persevered! I overcame my boredom, and I survived!" She jumps off my back and onto the back of Annabeth's car. Her voice sinks low and gravelly. "But I will never forget how the desperate thoughts of asking Jason for help, clawed at my heart... and almost broke my willpower," she says while sinking to her knees.

I glance at Annabeth, who has a blank expression on her face. What... the hell? What just happened to Thalia? Then Thalia stands up and takes a bow.

"Okay, how was that? I _really_ need a B in this theater class or else Brunner is gonna talk to my mom about my grades. PLEASE say it was amazing acting. I really really really don't want my mom to get involved, you know how she is," Thalia says, all in one breath.

"I'd say that was amazing," Annabeth laughs.

"Same." I'm a little shocked, honestly. But it was good acting.

"YES!" She yells.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Since we had to get both Annabeth's car and her dad's car back to her house, we needed two drivers.

"Alright, who's gonna drive my car? I can't let anyone else drive my dad's car or he'd freak." Annabeth looks at the two of us questioningly. After a moment of silence, Thalia speaks up.

"I will. I can't stand sitting in the back with Percy." She looks me straight in the eye. "You are annoying as hell, cousin."

"Same to you," I say.

"You're a butt," she shoots back.

"Whatever, Idiot."

"Butthead."

"Idiot."

"I take it back, you're not a butt head you're an assho-"

"Okay! It's settled then!" Annabeth steps between Thalia and I, and points to her dad's car. "Me and Percy will go in my dad's car, and Thalia will drive mine. Got it?"

"Asshole," Thalia mutters under her breath, loud enough for me to hear. I ignore it and stick my tongue out at her. Annabeth groans.

"After we drop off my Dad's car, you guys are going to have to ride together. And you are going to have to suck it up, because I am not dealing with you two bickering the whole time." She says the last sentence so forcefully, Thalia and I both nod. Satisfied, Annabeth throws Thalia the keys to her car, and gestures to me. "Get in."

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

We drop Annabeth's dad's car off at her house, I grab my bag from the back and then all pile into Annabeth's car. Annabeth actually moves a stack of books from the front seat to the back so that Thalia and I can't sit next to each other. But then we start arguing about who gets to sit in the front.

"I have longer legs than you! I need that extra room!"

"Whatever happened to ladies first?"

"What, you just expect me to be a gentleman and give the seat to you out of the goodness of my heart?"

"YES I DO!"

"SHUT UP!" Annabeth screams. She pushes Thalia into the front, me in the back, slams both our doors, sprints to the other side of the car, starts the engine, and then steps on the pedal, hard.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

We get to the Grace's house. I see Jason's car parked in the driveway. I sigh. Man, this is gonna suck.

Jason and Thalia are my cousins, but we fight all the time. I fight with Thalia constantly. And when I say constantly I mean c _onstantly_. Most of the time it's just jeering and teasing though. It doesn't get too intense, but like I said, it's a constant battle between us.

I get along with Jason pretty well, and we team up on Thalia sometimes... but when we fight, it is bad. Really really really bad. Last time we fought, one of the chairs my house ended up broken and the table turned upside down. Needless to say, my mother made sure it was the last time the two of us were left alone.

Fluffster is the family dog, and man is he adorable. Only one problem with him. He doesn't stop barking. He's been doing it for all years I've known him. He must be like 14 but he literally barks 24/7 and doesn't need any break. He's fat as hell because the family feeds him to shut him up.

Miss Grace is... well how do I say it? She's a drunk. She doesn't have a job, or a steady income of any kind. The one time I snuck into her room, she had bottles and cans all over the floor. She ignores Thalia and Jason except for when they do something wrong at school. I remember one time when we were really young I got in an argument with Jason at preschool. We were both sent to the timeout chair, and I remember feeling bad for Jason, because when the teacher puts you in the timeout chair, they also contact your parent(s). Miss Grace sits them down and shouts at them till her throat gets hoarse, and then goes back to pretending they're not there. She doesn't abuse them physically...no. It's more of a verbal thing.

When I first met Thalia and Jason, Miss Grace was still happily married to Mr. Sky. She didn't drink, and she was a good mother. Then Sky left. He didn't come back. Jason and Thalia too young to really be hurt by his leaving, but Mrs. Grace broke in two. His absence was agonizing to her.

My mom has no idea that Miss Grace is this way. I really do wish I could tell her, but I promised Thalia and Jason I wouldn't tell. I barely remember making that promise, but nonetheless, I've kept it for 12 years.

Thalia was 6, and me and Jason were 4. We were all young and innocent, and we talked mostly of trains and boats and horses. But I remember that night. My mom had dropped me off at the Grace's house, only to be greeted by Thalia. Yelling over the dog, she told my mom that her mom was in the shower, and her dad was at work. My mom left me at the Grace's house. She had known the Grace's for forever, and it was a normal thing to drop me off at their house sometimes. Only this time it was different.

Thalia led me to the room she shared with Jason at the time. Jason was sitting on his bed, with a slightly nervous expression.

Then glass shattered, and I heard crying. Heartbroken crying.

None of us knew what was going on, so we just looked at each other. The only thing Thalia said to me the whole time I was at their house that night was, "Don't tell, Percy." Nothing was said other than those three words. We just listened to Miss. Grace cry.

Then two years later, me and mom moved out of England, into New York. I didn't see Thalia or Jason until they moved to New York too. It had been 10 years. I had hoped that Miss Grace was going to be able to pull it together and start over, but apparently not.

I lied to my mom when we lived in England, always making up excuses to walk to the Grace's house, or for her to just drop me off so that she wouldn't see Miss Grace's state. Now that they've moved to New York too, I have start to lie again. All that lying to my mom hurt me. That was the only secret I've kept from her, ever.

I wasn't aware that anyone knew about Miss Grace, but Annabeth obviously does. I wasn't sure in the parking lot, but now I know for sure. Thalia wouldn't of let Annabeth even get close if she didn't already know about the Grace's situation. I wonder how she knows about the whole Miss Grace thing...

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

We get out of the car, and step out onto the parking first thing I see is Thalia's car. The windshield is completely shattered, and glass is everywhere.

"Gods... what happened?" Annabeth asks in a shocked voice.

"I don't even know. Some ass who wanted to impress his asshole friends threw a rock at it when I came out this morning. Don't worry," Thalia said when she saw Annabeth's outraged expression. "I already punched the guy in the jaw, and yelled some nasty things at the rest of them." She smirks and shows me her knuckles, slightly bruised.

"Thalia, you two should move out of here," I say seriously. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth nod her head in agreement.

"You both know I can't do that." I do know it. Thalia is the one who takes care of the family. She cleans, she shops, and she cooks. Or at least she tries to cook. Anyway, she is busy keeping her mom and brother alive. She doesn't have the time to get a job, not when you add school to the equation. (Not that she tries too hard at that though.) I've almost begged Thalia to let me tell my mom about their problem, because I know she could help them. But she denies my offer every time.

Instead of replying, I grab my bag and shuffle up to the elevator that leads to the Grace's apartment. We all get in the elevator. I press the button that says 10 and wait for the ding.

Wait.

Wait.

Wait.

DING

Without a word, we step out of the elevator and make our way to the apartment labeled #455. I let Thalia pass me. She gets to the door, takes a deep breath, and unlocks it. Annabeth and I follow her as she pushes the door wide, and sets her back-pack on the table. The table is slightly stained, but clean. Jason sits on the couch, watching TV quietly and waves at us. We wave back, not saying a word. I rest my back on the table too, and wait for someone to say something.

"So, you're staying with us for the next couple nights, huh?" Jason looks at me for an answer.

"Yep"

"Hip hip hooray." He replies in a dejected tone that makes me laugh.

"I know you guys love me and my company. Don't even try to pretend otherwise."

They both grin.

"Wait... why is it so quiet?"

"Fluffster and Mom are sleeping," Jason answers.

"Ahh." There's a silence that isn't exactly awkward but it's weird.

"Well... I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow, right?" Annabeth asks us.

"Yeah. If I survive," I whisper, half serious. She smiles, and hugs Thalia.

"Bye, Thals. See you tomorrow Jason... Bye Percy." When she says my name I look right into her eyes, and for a moment, I get lost in them. I want- no I need- to know more about her. I wish I could stay with her a little longer, just to talk. But then she walks out the door.

"Dude. You are sooooo gone. I predict you guys will be together within a month." Thalia gives Jason a highfive and I glare at them.

"We're just friends. Geez." We are just friends but they aren't going to let it go that easily.

"Not for long... I would gue-" Thalia tries to keep teasing me but I cut her off.

"So where am I going to sleep?"

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Well. That got a little... dark I guess. I was kind of mad/sad while writing this, and you can really tell... I don't think that Miss Grace will play a huge part in this story, but it's just a little backstory. If you haven't already guessed this story is going to be mostly percabeth fluff :) Also this chapter is pretty long, I think I owe it to you guys.**

 **I did not read this over at all, so sorry for all the mistakes that I'm sure I made- its like 2 in the morning the mistakes are inevitable.**

 **I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and thank you so so so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows!**

 **Peace**

 **Love**

 **Swim**

 **Percy**

 **AquaPolarBear**


End file.
